Talk:Danzō Shimura
NOTE: Please do not add theories on who Danzo is. Unless it is confirmed, it will not be put into articles. Narutopedia is not a Forum. If you would like to discuss your theories with people, go to a Naruto forum, search for one on Google. Right arm? Where does it say that he took Shisui's arm too? Jacce | Talk 07:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :On page 14 of chapter 459, Ao says that the chakra in Danzō's right shoulder, right arm, and right eye all have the colour of Shisui's chakra. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) In the section about his sharingan, it says "It is apparently damaged, as the sclera is not white" but the sclera IS white, it should say "It is apparently damaged, as the sclera is not red" Correction to the above. The manga isn't in color, so it's hard to really tell the color of the sclera. But you can still make out difference between white and red in grayscale. Did you noticed that his right arm is diferent than the left...looks like a FACE! (compare to his face, are the same chakra lines, a they are different comparing to his left arm) --Blaublau94 (talk) 03:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Now everybody will see the "face" he has on his right shoulder (chapter 459, page 14) --Blaublau94 (talk) 06:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I second this idead, it has EXACTLY the same lines as Danzo's face on his right shoulder, including the same mouth and a nose chakra lines. Can we add that somehow in appereance or something? --FlameSkarr (talk) 11:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't rush to conclutions. It's not a proof of anything. If it's a pattern like this in different individuals, it's more probable that they are general points in the body's Chakra Pathway System. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) His right arm is disgusting. His arm has many implanted sharingans in it. Where is it stated that Shisui's right arm has been "extensively modified"? What if Shisui's right arm is in exactly the same state as it was when Itachi killed him? For all we know it might have been Itachi's motive for killing him. We also don't know if those sharingans are from the Uchiha clan massacre, it might have been Shisui himself who started collecting them. It would explain why Danzo had the arm implanted into his body as well, as opposed to just the right eye. I say let's not jump to conclusions in the article and remove the reference that the arm was modified in anyway after Danzo acquired it. --Sny83 (talk) 20:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Shisui loved Uchiha and Itachi did it to get the mangekyo dont talk when you dont know anything...--TheBlueBlur (talk) 21:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Disabled? It says in the background that Danzo is now disabled, shouldn't it say handicapped or injured or something, as he's still able to fight, make handsigns, etc.?-- (talk) 13:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It has now been revealed that Danzo is not disabled at all. I suppose that line is going to be removed from the background soon. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 03:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sharingan I think a better picture for his sharingan should be placed in his article. But Before its changed i wanna kno if its ok with you guys.Kon lover123 (talk) 02:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :The only better picture avaliable is an anime picture (which doesn't exist) and fanart (which would just be deleted anyway). If you mean a clean scanlation picture, then it will just be deleted anyway bcause it is a copy of a RAW image we already have.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Just found a colored pic of Danzo's sharingan. Here it is: File:DanzoSharingan.jpg This is where I got it from: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/457/01-02/ --PrimeHunter32 (talk) 11:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Editing Locked? Why are we not able to edit the wiki page on Danzo? Who do I need to talk to in order to gain access? :I locked all the pages involved in the new chapter, as info from it is considered non allowed spoiler until tomorrow. Tomorrow you will be abel to edit the page again. Jacce | Talk 08:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The chapter is already out. I can give you a link: http://www.mangareader.net/93-41103-1/naruto/chapter-474.html User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 08:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I have read the chapter, that's how I knew which pages to lock. The rules however says no spoilers until Friday. Jacce | Talk 08:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) What? That makes no sense! If the bloody chapter is out now shouldn't we do the SMART thing and updated it instead of waiting two bloody days?! User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 08:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :It is to avoid revert wars. Jacce | Talk 16:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Nickname "The Darkness of the Shinobi"? When was he ever referred to as such? Yatanogarasu 22:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I have never seen it, my only guess would be in a fanbook. Simant (talk) 06:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::It's mentioned in the second fanbook. I do recall having read it in the manga as well, though, but I can't find where, so my mind may be playing tricks on me ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Roku Kage Is it notable that he is gurrently the only known Rokudaime Kage of any Village--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 10:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan He's not even hokage right, i thought he was just "acting" hokage until further notice. Based on the current chaps hes not the hokage officially till the Jonin vote, Danzo has the daimyo's blessings but his actions at the summit have discredit him and based on whats said Kakashi has the endorsement from the other kages. Wait till the jonin vote till we go off naming him as such.Till now hes just a candidate with the daimyo blessings but not the other kage's blessings.Saimaroimaru (talk) 19:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Manga The chapter is out now, can someone add the info.? Vik0z0z (talk) 20:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :May I quote what it says on top of every edit article page? "New releases are recognized on this wiki the Friday of when it is released, regardless of when it was actually released overseas." ~Hakinu (talk | ) 20:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Guys, just follow the rules and stop making a huge fuss, ok, what are you guys 3, c'mon, just wait until tomorrow. Follow the rules or leave, i see so many people posting stuff early, it's annoying, I read the manga on Wednesday, but I'm not posting, if you guys wanna post early, make your own site. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 21:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Thank you :3 There should be more people who understood this. ~pats your head for not destroying the excitement for the rest of us~ ~Hakinu (talk | ) 21:40, December 10, 2009 (UTC) lol, just tryin to make sure, people dont start fighting, this site is supposed to be an information site, and the discussion parts are for question on the information, not arguing that the chapter is already out, and arguing about the rules, im just tryin to keep the peace and trying to get to be like an official moderator, im guessin your one cause your name appears in blue meanin theres a hyper-link to your page --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze : Well, no, that just means my user page is made :3 Yours is read because you haven't made yours ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ahhhh, gotchya, ok, nvm, haha, still kinda new, lol --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze : that's okai, you've got more sense than most new and new-ish people here :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Haha, thnx, actually, there the ones who dont make sense to me, if they dont want to follow the rules, they should make there own site, haha, good luck with that though, itll never be like this one --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 22:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Mh, indeed. That's our Utopia. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:02, December 10, 2009 (UTC) The chapter (475) was scanlated and translated early Thursday morning, and was released on mangastream.com... Why are their chapters not viable? Edit: Actually, the chapter was uploaded late Wednesday night, which makes the fact that you would wait two days to upload the content even more confusing, and the fact that you delete the uploaded content people have generously given to you as well confusing... Edit: It seems this scanlation group regularly uploads their chapters of naruto every Wednesday. maybe, also, sign your posts at the end (if you dont know how to, sype your username then highlight it and press the signature button above the subject headline part --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 03:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze What difference would that make? :It would make it easier to contact you. Also, if you don't sign your message, it might look like a part of the next person's message. The little effort makes it lot easier to keep things in order. See the sense? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 21:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) This page, along with Sasuke, Madara, Karin, Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi, and Sai should be protected; the chapter is out. (talk) 22:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce | Talk 08:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Um... there is a bit in the abilities section about techniques that Danzō won't use until next chapter. (talk) 00:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Clone Shouldnt we add a special clone jutsu for danzo like " Danzo's Cloneing Jutsu ". It would possibly be a new cloning jutsu becuz there was actually blood right, thus making it new. So what about it?JaiBoogie (talk) 16:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Or it was genjutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 18:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I say wait till next chapter. --TekkenStorm (talk) 21:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) According the chapter 477 it is not a Clone or a Genjutsu. However, what exactly is not clear yet. Possibly the technique has a weakness because one eye on his arm finally closed after it was crushed (several times) and burned. I think it is better to wait until Karin or Sasuke find a conclusion about it. Shadow Abyss (talk) 01:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Danzo's Sharingarm I haven't edited this article myself, but I still believe we have to edit the Abilities section. Danzo Sharingan Arm' ability is pretty obvious. Each time he dies, an eye closes and he revives, like FF's Pheonix Down. That's pretty obvious. But should we add this ? It still isn't confirmed.--Yojeez (talk) 17:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :How is this obvious, exactly? We've seen Danzō "die" three or four times. We've only seen one Sharingan on his arm close, if I recall correctly. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Read again, it does it once each time.--SkyFlicker (talk) 02:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC)